


A Soccer Ball and a Conversation

by MmmbopBoy



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: also Nick's trans, and bonding over soccer, going from enemies to friends, it's about Nick and Grant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmbopBoy/pseuds/MmmbopBoy
Summary: Nick Close and Grant Wilson have been longtime soccer rivals, until their coach, Darnell, makes them do a bonding exercise in an attempt to bring them closer together and they realize that they make pretty good friends actually.
Relationships: Nick Close & Grant Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	A Soccer Ball and a Conversation

GRANT  
It’s the annual beginning-of-season cookout for the Westrock Elementary Doodlers and Grant Wilson is (as usual) plopped down on the grass next to his dad who (as usual) is the one at the grill, ordering around the other parents. The only reason Grant isn’t being forced to help is because he’s supposed to be “getting to know the other kids”, despite the fact that he’s been on the same team with the same kids for the past two years. Taking a sip of his soda, he glances over at a commotion in the corner, where the Birkenstock hippie dad is wrangling Lark and Sparrow, the two kids who are notoriously known for causing trouble. Grant gets the feeling that their dad isn’t great at setting boundaries, which is why one of them (he thinks it’s Sparrow, but Grant isn’t great at telling them apart) is holding a squirming squirrel in his arms. He rolls his eyes and scans the rest of the field to see if there’s anyone else worth talking to. Terry’s pretty cool, but it also looks like he’s already chatting with some other kids so he’s out. He could be a suck-up and talk to Darnell, ask him about some of the stuff that’s been on his mind lately, but decides that it’s not the right evening to be dealing with all his emotions, especially with his dad right there.  
A flash of red catches Grant’s eye, and he turns to see what it is, immediately scowling. It’s Nick Close, Grant’s soccer team rival. Ever since the day Nick stole the ball from Grant and Grant retaliated by scoring a last-minute goal right from Nick’s feet the two have been neck-and-neck. Grant notices that Nick has re-dyed the streak in his hair, and the red stands out against his black hair and looks frustratingly good. Nick sees Grant staring and sticks his tongue out at Grant, who glares back. If there’s one person Grant won’t be talking to tonight, it’s Nick.  
The rest of the night goes smoothly-lots of adults talking, a kids-vs-parents soccer match, Lark and Sparrow trying to light a fire with bug spray, Grant scrutinizing every interaction his dad has with Darnell and his husband, and, of course, a lot of avoiding Nick. That is, until Darryl is packing everything into the Honda Odyssey and Glenn comes over to ask for Darryl’s grilled chicken recipe and brings Nick with him. And, since they’re dads, they have to say things like “you two should hang out more!” and “you guys could be buds!” while the two boys silently ignore each other until Nick tugs on his dad’s sleeve and mutters something about it having been way over eight hours, and the two head off to their car. On the drive home, Darryl tries to strike up a conversation.  
“Hey, you know, you should talk to that Nick kid more. He seems nice, you two might be good friends.”  
“Yeah, okay dad.”  
“No, I mean, you two are both into soccer, you’re in the same grade, he probably also likes those videogames as well…”  
“Dad, just because we’re the same age and both like soccer doesn’t mean we’re automatically going to be friends.” Grant slumps back in his seat and goes back to staring out the window, signalling the end of the conversation. Darryl sighs and keeps driving.

NICK

Nick Close is not having the best of days. The first day of school is always a pain in the ass, what with all the introductions and name corrections, and even though the kids have mostly gotten used to it, there’s always one teacher who’ll decide to get waaaay too personal with you. On top of that there’s the unnecessary “get-to-know-you” assignment from English, a coldcall in science class, and he got chewed out by multiple teachers for being a couple minutes late. It’s the first day, how is he supposed to know where everything is?? Soccer practice is a welcome familiarity to him, and he relaxes the minute he steps into the changing room. He’s the first one there (as usual), and changes out of his binder and into his slightly-too-big jersey, not worrying to lock his bag up before heading to the field. However, he gets distracted by a new health poster-this one has a skateboarding skeleton on it for some reason-and isn’t looking where he’s going.

“Ow!! Dude, what the hell?” 

Nick starts to apologize, but looks up to see Grant Wilson rubbing his head. 

“Come on man, I could say the same to you.”

“Yeah, but you were the one who wasn’t paying attention. Why do you even get here so early anyways?”

“None of your business.” Nick sticks his tongue out before brushing past Grant and onto the field.

“Are you kidding me??? We have to do what??”

Darnell looks down at the two increndulous boys standing in front of him. “I said, I’m pairing you two up for some extra practice. I can’t have the two of you arguing all the time, it’s not good for the team dynamic, so I’m asking you guys to spend a little more time together to maybe bond!”

“What about like, homework? We have other things to do, don’t we?” Nick sputters. Grant nods furiously from beside him.

“I already talked to your dads about this and they said it would be fine. Come on, is it really that bad?”

“Yes.” they speak in unison. Darnell chuckles and slaps a hand on each of their shoulders. 

“Nice to see you boys actually agree on something! Now let’s go play some soccer!” 


End file.
